I'm Not Sorry
by artsandlife
Summary: Sonya was scared, more so then she could ever remember being. And although her feet were already turned to run, something kept her rooted to the ground. She would not be able to explain that thing then, but it would save her. It would save him. Paul/OC
1. Chapter 1

I had never moved before. I had been born in a small town in Canada just outside of Toronto. I had been born there, grew up there and between you and me, I honestly thought I would die there too. But that isn't the case anymore is it? No, now my family is moving across the continent and into another country in my last year of high school. I would love to tell you that I'm not even the slightest bit bitter, or angry at my father for applying for a job so far away, or at my mother for agreeing to it so easily, or even at my younger sister who is making this move much more difficult then it has to be, but seeing as I am only a human girl, I do harbour a small, but prominent feeling of bitterness and resentment. Oh well, nothing I could really do about it now.

Smudges of green, brown and grey melted together as the scenery flew past the car windows at an alarming rate. My father and I shared that nasty habit of going a bit faster then the speed limit, but hey, you got to enjoy the little things. I tried to shift my body weight in a weak attempt to get feeling back into my legs with no success. My 14 year old sister had me pinned against the door, her eyes shut tight and her open mouth threatening to drool onto my favourite sweater.

"Daddy, are we almost there?"

"We're close babe, only about 10 more minutes. Wake up your sister for me, would ya?" My fathers hazel eyes flashed back in the review mirror, giving my an apologetic smile, no one wanted to be the one to wake Abigail up from a deep slumber. It wasn't pretty.

"Abby. Abby, come on wake up. We're almost there." I was just barely able to dodge her wildly flying hand that was clearly meant to smack me across the face and only ended up hitting one of the dogs in the head.

"Abigail, don't you want to be the first to pick out your room?" My mothers voice sang over our ancient car heater. That seemed to have gotten my sisters full attention and her body straightened up faster then I really thought possible for a girl of her size. Abigail wasn't exactly your average toothpick, she could be what I like to describe as pudgy, but she had a fiery attitude and didn't take anything from anybody so she did alright. I wasn't exactly a supermodel myself but really, no one in the actual world was. I was curvy, as my friends back home would put it. My mother always said that a Canadian girl should have some meat on her bones. It gets cold up there you know.

As soon as her head was off my shoulder, I stretched froward, the tips of my fingers grazing the back window. A sign flew by, **Forks, Washington** it read. Oh goody, what was next, Spoons, Louisiana? Well fake it till you make it I guess. Our new house sat right on the border of the town and the local reservation of **La Push.** I thought that was wicked cool, but not everyone was trying to become and Pre-historic, North American archaeologist but that didn't make it any less exciting.

Our old, but reliable mini van pulled up into the drive way of my new home. Oh joy. It was a simple, modest house with two levels, blue siding and a generous yard that backed up onto the forest. Wow, I wasn't expecting that. My parents saw the huge grin on my face and gave each other a silent pat on the back. I was the first to jump out, two Irish Wolfhounds hot on my heels. Those two goofs almost never left my side. Do you have any idea how hard it is to share a bed with two dogs, each the size of a pony? Either way, I didn't get a lot of space to move around, if any. I pulled the brand new, shiny key out of my pocket and shoved it in the locked, letting out a small squeal when it turned without complaint and the door swung open. As with any new situation the dogs went first, sussing out their new environment before prancing back over to me with giant tongues hanging out the side of their mouths.

"Thank you Gimli, Ronon." They barked at their names and took their places at my sides again. My hand shot out and felt along the wall for a switch. Ah ha! Got it! The lights did their job well, illuminating what I believe to be the kitchen. My sister then flew past me, shoving me into the door and dashing up the stairs.

"Watch it brat!"

"Mom said I get first pick!" Her voice was already fading.

"Did you hear me complaining?" I didn't get an answer. My mother put a hand on my shoulder and encouraged my feet to walk farther into the house.

"Take your shoes off sweety, stay awhile." Ignoring her poor attempt at a joke, I took off after my sister and ran up the stairs, the familiar and comforting sound of two sets of feet trailing behind me. The door right beside the staircase was already closed, and Abigail had laid her claim. I looked to my other side and saw what I guessed to be the master bedroom. Nope, not mine either. The next door led to a linen closet. The next led to a bathroom, that had a door connecting to the room my sister and taken and to another I had yet to see. A few more steps down the hall and I was at the last door. The glass handle felt cold and foreign in my hand. The hundreds of cut sides were smooth and exotic. I twisted it slowly, making as little noise as possible and took a step in.

It wasn't huge, hell the three of us barely fit through the door, but in my eyes it was perfect. My bed already sat against the right hand wall, my head would be facing the door. At the foot was a small desk big enough to fit my laptop and a lamp. I was more then surprised to find a walk-in closet , Never having one before. Just as I was about to fall back onto the mattress my father whipped a blue sheet and duvet at my head, the force sending me slamming into the ground.

"Hey old man, watch where you're throwing things!"

"Learn to catch! Now make your bed and get your room organized before anything else." I grumbled a few choice words under my breath but did as I was told anyway. Once everything was in its place I threw off my jeans and did my best to wedge myself between Gimli and Ronon, falling asleep to their pants in my ears.

"Sonya Marie, you have exactly three seconds to get down here and into the car before I leave your ass and you walk to school. Do you hear me missy?"

"Coming mother!" I gave a shriek when my foot caught the edge of my jeans and I crumpled in a pale mess onto the floor. My blonde bangs hanging uselessly in my eyes. I had gotten a bob for this exact reason! I blew them up only to have them fall back into place.

"Son of a banshee." I quickly jumped to my feet, tugging my jeans the rest of the way, wiggling to get them around my hips and zipping them up. Ronon held one of my shoes in his mouth well my bag had somehow ended up hanging around Gimli's grey neck. Grabbing them, I ran for the stairs, barely missing a nasty fall.

"Thanks boys!" I threw over my shoulder, snagging a piece of toast off of my dads plate and throwing my body into the back seat of the already moving car.

"Thanks for waiting." Sarcasm was dripping from my voice, but you couldn't tell through the mounds of bread and butter.

"So why are Sonya and I going to different schools again?" Abigail asked from the front seat, her hands clenched in her lap. I put my hand on her shoulder, trying to ease her fears of her first day of high school. Her first day of the ninth grade in a different town without any of her friends or her big sister. I sighed and sat back in my seat. I really wished I could be there for her.

"I'm sorry baby but we could only register one of you at Forks, they only had enough room for one. I just happy Sonya didn't have to go to far. We're lucky the school in La Push was so eagar to take her on." Both my sister and I knew that this was the way it had to be, but that didn't make letting go of the one steady thing in your life any easier. The car pulled up to the school and my mother cut the engine.

"Give 'em hell Abs." I said. I watched her take in a deep breath and jump out off the car disappearing behind the glass doors and into the crowd. We sat in the car after she'd gone in complete silence. After a few, quite minutes the car rumbled to life and we were heading for the reservation. I could feel my heart pounding against my chest, desperately trying to burst through the bones and flesh and run the other way. A big part of me wished it would take me with it. We pulled up to the school, and I didn't miss the odd looks the other kids were giving me. Lord, I had never felt so pale in my life. I couldn't spot a single other person with blonde hair, curse my Anglo-Saxon heritage! I didn't linger in the car and was already up the steps before mom could give kme one of her pep talks. I was incredibly grateful that the office was right next to the main doors.

"Um, hello?" A tiny woman with cropped black hair looked up through her thick rimmed glasses and I couldn't hold in the giggle at their resemblance to my own, that were not sitting comfortably on my face.

"You must be Sonya Turner. Come on in." I let the door slip from my finger and I stood patiently at her desk as she shuffled through some papers before she found why she had been looking for, handing it to me.

"Here's your schedule as well as your locker and combination. Have a great day Sonya." I smiled at her and walked out into the hall. I could feel the looks and stares on my back, making it hard to ignore them but I somehow made it to my locker without issue. It took a couple tries before I could get the blasted thing open but eventually my books were organized and my locker was shut. The halls were completely empty by now, the first bell having already rung without me. I glanced down at my schedule for the first time and spotted American History in my first period slot. This had potential to be promising. Taking a small step away from the wall I looked down the hall to my left. Then my right. I had absolutely no idea where to even begin.

"Need some help?" I gasped at the sound of another voice in the hall. A pretty girl with long, wispy dark hair stood beside me, white teeth exposed in an open and inviting smile. The first one I had received actually.

"That would be great." The girl took a step closer and gently tugged the paper out of my hands.

"Oh, you have history with me first. I'm Kim by the way, Kim Manners." Manners, I thought the name kind of suited her.

"I'm Sonya. Turner that is."

"Did you just move here? I haven't seen you around before." We started to walk down the hall side by side, our feet syncing up in a comfortable rhythm.

"Yes ma'am. Just moved here all the way from Canada...eh." I though in the 'eh' for added effect and was able to pull a laugh from her.

"So you take a dog sled to school." Every other word was interrupted by a laugh.

"I do not! I took the polar bear express thank you ever much! And before you even ask, yes, I live in an igloo and it was perfectly cozy!" Now both of us were doubled over with tears running down our cheeks. I stumbled and had to grab onto Kim's arm to keep myself from sprawling across the floor. Eventually we were able to pull ourselves together and stand on our own with only a few hiccups here and there.

"Alright. This is it." Kim said, grabbing my hand and dragging me through the door. The entire classroom was silent as she pulled me towards the teachers desk. A middle aged man sat with his feet on the desk and his chair balancing on its back legs.

"Mr. Menthe, this is Sonya Turner. She's the new student here." Mr. Menthe gave me one quick look over before grinning.

"Welcome to La Push High Ms. Turner. Now please, take your seat beside Ms. Manners." I let out a puff of air I hadn't known I had been holding in and sat down beside Kim. Glad he hadn't put me with another student. The class sped by quickly for me. That happens when you have a love for history. Soon Kim and I were separated and I was left to fend for myself in English. The teacher, Mrs. Bauer sat me next to a painfully quiet girl named Annie, who barely spoke five words the entire hour and who I could also feel I was going to like every much. I was incredibly grateful that this school only had four classes a day, much like I had back home and soon it was lunch. I had spotted Annie trying to eat alone in the library and was quick to grab her wrist and pull her towards the cafe where Kim was waiting in a back table.

"Afternoon Kimberly, and how are we on his glorious day?"

"Sit down Sonya, you're so full of it." I obeyed, placing Annie next to me and introducing the two. I noticed Kim had a way of making people feel comfortable and Annie opened up over the lunch period and even cracked a few jokes. After a horribly boring math class on my own and a terribly amusing philosophy class with both Kim and Annie, the final bell had rung and I found myself sitting in my car outside of Forks High waiting for Abigail.

"So how was your first day chicken?" My mother spun around in her seat to face me.

"It was good. I met some great girls, Kim and Annie. We had a lot of fun today."

"That's wonderful sweetheart." Just then I spotted my sister waving goodbye to a group of girls and sliding into the front seat. I tuned out their conversation, trying to remember any homework I may have had. That night consisted of idle conversation and a family night of CSI. After about 20 minutes of homework I gave up and crawled into bed. Ronon as my pillow and Gimli as my blanket.

**Hello everyone! Well congratulations, you have made it to the end of my very first story. Yay ****you! I really hope you like it thus far. I know, I know, no wolves but I assure you, they will be making an appearance in the next chapter. I would love to hear from you!**

**Hours to write. Minutes to read. Seconds to review.  
**

**© Anything recognizable to Twilight belongs to S. Meyer**

**© Sonya, Abigail, Mama and Papa Turner, Ronon and Gimli - ME!**


	2. Chapter 2

"So are we finally going to meet the mysterious Jared?" Kim shook her head from across the bed, centering her attention on keeping a steady hand well painting her toe nails a bright red. We were sitting in my bedroom, the dogs lying on the floor, clearly unimpressed with someone else taking their spot but not making a fuss. An entire week had flown by without my knowledge and suddenly it was Friday and I had somehow convinced my parents to let Kim stay for the night.

"He isn't mysterious, he was just...sick...this...week." Her sentence sounded more like a question by the end. I raised a single, delicate eyebrow.

"Kimmy I've known you long enough to know when you're lying to me but I'll swallow it. So I get to meet him tonight at the bonfire right?" She nodded, her tongue sticking out of the side of her mouth in complete concentration. I giggled, she was always funny whenever she was focusing on something. Working on homework at her house had been hilarious. She finished up, making sure to screw the cap back onto the bottle properly before setting it on the desk.

"So do you know what you're wearing?" She asked. I shrugged, not really concerned about it.

"Something warm, I used to live by the lake so it got pretty cold. I have this cozy black turtle neck I was thinking about."

"Well hurry up and put it on, it'll take us 20 minutes to walk." I sighed dramatically, running into the closet and shutting the door.

"And why isn't it Saint Jared can't pick us up again?" I called through the door and I knew she was blushing at the name I had given her boyfriend without having yet met him. With the way she gushed constantly about how perfect he apparently was, I thought it was terribly appropriate.

"Because he's helping set up everything at the beach, you know that Sunny!" My head burst through the top of the sweater, laughing. I had never really had a nickname before, and I like it. Made me feel, almost apart of something. Pulling on a pair of brown, leather knee high boots I stepped out of the closet, doing a little spin.

"How do I look?" Kim got up from the bed, completely stone faced and began to circle me like a vulture. I could feel my shoulders sinking at her reaction, ready to go back and change when she jumped me from behind sending us both crashing on the bed.

"Perfect!" We laughed, ending up in a mess of tangled limbs and hair. We eventually separated ourselves and I linked my arm through hers.

"Shall we proceed my fair maiden?" Kim curtsied at my side, rather sloppily laughing the entire time.

"We shall good sir." I grabbed my keys off of the table before we were out, walking along the side of the road, trying to avoid stepping in the shadows which proved difficult since the sun had begun to set. We made it to the beach in record time, with the sun struggling to stay above the horizon. Kim was with me one second and then the next she was gone, her arms wrapped around the neck of a man half way across the beach. He was tall, wiry but still muscular and probably more the capable of holding his own in a fight. I couldn't deny he was gorgeous, but something about him just seemed to fit with Kim. They fit together perfectly, the absolute and unwavering love and adoration in his eyes was enough to almost bring me to tears, He had the look of a man taking his first glance of the sun for the first time in decades, like Kim was the most beautiful thing he had ever touched. I could see why she loved him so much. I walked over, grinning from ear to ear. What? I couldn't help it, they were just to infectious.

"You must be Saint Jared." He ripped his eyes reluctantly away from a giggling Kim to glance over at me.

"And you must be Sonya." We shook hands, one of his arms never leaving Kim's waist.

"I like the nick name."

"See Kimmy, told you he would!" Kim blushed and hid her face in Jared's side. He laughed, kissing the top of her head

"Come on Sonya, I'll introduce you to everyone." I was dragged to every end of the beach, meeting a new person what felt like every other second. I couldn't remember every name but I think there may have been a Billy and a Sue somewhere in there. I'm not really good with names.

"And this is Sam."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Sam shook my hand and I stood there completely dumb struck. I was shorter then Jared, but then again so was everyone so far, but he had quite a but more muscle and was clearly at least 24. I was more then a little intimidated.

"H-hi. I'm Sonya." He had a gentle smile, slowing my racing heart then his eyes flicked briefly over my shoulder before doing a double take and I recognized that look. It was the same look I had seen Jared giving Kim all night. I woman slipped into his side, her arms wrapping around his waist. I tried to hid my wince at the three, perfect scars running along the side of her face, but for some reason I couldn't find them to be a flaw.

"This is Emily."

"Hi there." Emily stuck her hand out and I gasped.

"Oh my god!" My voice rose in volume, and I spotted Sam tensing, ready to jump in front of her. Emily's smile switched directions and she winced.

"Emily! I adore your hair! How on earth did you ever get it to stay like that?" I heard a collective sigh of relief, and I was glad that I had clearly dodged a bullet and passed their test. Emily laughed, shaking her head.

"Would you believe that its naturally like this?"

"No." I laughed with her.

"Hey Sam, where's Paul?" Jared asked. Sam shrugged his shoulders, not showing to much concern. I then spotted a body shifting behind Jared and Kim, crouching down. I ripped Kim away from Jared, pulling her behind me and laughing at her and Jared's protests being cut off as a someone slammed in Jared, both of them tumbling to the ground. I could hear growling and laughter as the two wrestled on the ground, whoever having jump Jared quickly gaining the upper hand.

"Alright, alright! Uncle!" The bodies separated and Jared walked over defeated to Kim's waiting arms.

"Thanks for that." A low, ruff voice spoke from behind me. I turned my head, surprised when my view was blocked a perfectly sculpted chest.

"No problem Hulk. Anything to knock Saint Jared down a few notches." My eyes traveled up and away from his body, albeit reluctantly, and finally met his. The were the richest chocolate colour I had ever seen, so pure and clean. His faced crumpled and went from shocked to scared to dazed in a matter of seconds and I had the ungodly urge to run into his arms and never leave. A think quilt of safety and security surrounded us and I felt as if fear would never touch me again. I shook my head, taking a step back and trying to get sir back into my lungs. He countered me by taking an inch forward.

"Who are you?" He voice was deep and gravely, it reminded me of the forest floor. I could feel heat moving up my neck and cheeks, and I knew my pale skin was turning a deep shade of red at the intensity of his voice. No one had ever spoken to me like that.

"Sonya."

"Sonya." He repeated quietly to himself, tasting the name in his mouth.

"Uh oh, we've lost another one." Jared said from behind us and the spell was broken. I shook my head, jumping back and grabbing Kim's hand.

"Kimmy lets go, I'm not feeling to well."

"Are you sick?" The guy jumped, placing a burning hand on my shoulder, his face pained but it couldn't have been for my sake.

"No, but you are! We've got to get you to a hospital!" I placed the back of my hand on his forehead just to confirm my suspicions. He laughed, grabbing my hand and pulling it off of his face, but not letting go.

"I'm fine. Just run a little hotter then everyone else. It's a genetic thing."

"Oh." Was my idiotic reply. Then Jared and Sam were at both his side, grabbing his arms to pull him back and into the woods. The guy fought to get away but wasn't strong enough to take on both of them.

"I'm Paul!" His voice shook with his body which was moving at an alarming rate and then they were gone. Molding into the woods like ghosts. We were silent, starring at the entrance to the forest where they had all disappeared to. The Emily clapped her hands.

"Well, who's hungry then?" We ate and talked, sitting around the fire listening to the old legends the elders told but I had trouble paying attention. My mind kept rewinding back to the man I had met hours ago. Paul. They hadn't returned since then and no one expected them to. By the time the meal was done, most people had left and we were left to help clean up the mess. Not that I minded, cleaning helped me focus on something other then the stranger that had invaded my head.

"Sonya, you ready to go?"

"Huh?" Kim had Jared's jacket wrapped around her shoulder and I looked up to find everyone gone.

"Sure thing Kimmy." Arm in arm we walked back towards my house. I looked back over my shoulder once, staring into the woods. I could have sworn I saw a rush of silver fur fly through the trees but with a shake of my head it was gone.

**New chapter! Not much to say. Thanks to those who've been reading and adding it to lists, I sure do appreciate it!**

**Hours to write. Minutes to read. Seconds to review.**

**© Twilight - S. Meyer**

**© Sonya, Abigail, Mr. & Mrs. Turner, Annie - Me!**


End file.
